The Konoha Karaoke Bar
by Akai Ito
Summary: Naruto Characters singing crackpot Karaoke...need I say more
1. The very best

N/A: I hope you all enjoy this! First of all almost all the characters are really OCC for humor purposes. Anyway I just wanted to tell you all to check out my other two Naruto fics Behind the scenes of Naruto and Calling all Ninjas. I also invite you all to join my C2 community LOL Naruto (or at least subscribe!). Contact me if you want to become a staff writer or you want to submit a story. Thanks! (Oh and if anyone was wondering for some strange reason the answer is no. I don't own Naruto. I only own my computer and stupid ideas.)

**Chapter 1**

"What the heck is taking so long! He should be here by now." Naruto screamed impatiently. Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi behind a newly built building in Konoha. As usual Kakashi was late and Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were waiting for him. Naruto walked impatiently around in circles. Sakura sat on the ground trying to ignore Naruto and day dreaming about Sasuke. Sasuke leaned silently on the wall minding his own business, same as always. Kakashi had told them to come at exactly 6:00 PM and it was already 7:10 PM, they had been waiting for more than an hour.

"When Kakashi-sensei gets here I'm going to..." Naruto was quickly cut off. He tilted his head as he stared into the night. Was it his imagination or were three ninjas that looked very much like Gaara, Kankurou, and Temari entering the building they were waiting by. Now that he thought of it, he could have sworn he saw Hinata's team enter the building and a little later Shikamaru's and Neji's team. What could be going on in the building?

"Yo!" Naruto snapped out of his thoughts as Kakashi approached them. Their silver-haired teacher seemed as calm and cool as ever as he walked over to where Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke were waiting.

"What took you so long! We've been waiting for over an hour!" Naruto huffed madly. Sakura just frowned but it was obvious she was just about ready to strangle her teacher. Sasuke being Sasuke stood silently with no expression of anger or annoyance.

"I'd would explain it you but we're already late. Let's go." Kakashi beckoned his three students to follow him. Obediently Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke followed their teacher.

Kakashi lead them into the front of the building and they entered it's large solid metal double doors. "What are we going to do here?" Sakura asked as she walked along side her silver haired teacher.

Her question was answered as she stared around the room. There was a big stage set in front of the room. In between the maroon curtains of the stage was a stand and microphone which was illuminated by a lone spotlight. Set in front of the stage was round tables. Sakura's eyes grew wider as she saw _who _was sitting at the tables. One was occupied with Neji, Tenten, Lee, and Gai. Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and Kurenai sat at a table. The next one was occupied with Ino, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Asuma. Then next to an empty table was a group of four mysterious men in trench coats and hats. The most surprising was that the farthest table was occupied by Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou. By the look of the stage and tables she was sure they were in a Karaoke bar.

"Over here." Kakashi motioned his team to sit at the empty table next to the four mysterious men. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura quickly took their seats. Naruto seemed to forget about his earlier anger, he seemed excited about whatever was going to happen. Sasuke as usual sat motionless and expressionless. Sakura still seemed puzzled about why they were there in a karaoke bar.

"Why are we doing here?" Sakura asked again. She was well aware that they were in a Karaoke bar but did that mean what she thought it meant. "We're not going to..."

Kakashi nodded his head before the pink haired ninja even finished asking her question. "You got it. We are going to sing Karaoke. I thought that you guys needed a break from training so I decided to bring you to the opening night of The Konoha Karaoke Bar. I'm actually surprised that everyone else came to." Kakashi surveyed the room and all the ninja sitting at round tables.

At Neji's table he and Tenten were rolling their eyes as Lee and Gai were hugging and crying. Hinata, Shino, and Kurenai sat quietly as Kiba played with Akamaru. Chouji was eating as usual, Shikamaru looked extremely bored, Ino was fixing her hair, and Asuma was smoking. The four mysterious men were whispering to each other. On the farthest table Temari, Kankurou, and Gaara looked like they were having a three-way stating contest, with Gaara winning and his sibling staring nervously.

Naruto gave an excited yell. He quickly turned and whispered something to Kakashi. Kakashi listened intently and nodded his head in approval. Standing up so fast that his chair fell to the floor Naruto ran out of sight, with Kakashi walking close to his trail.

"He's going to do what I think he's going to do?" Sakura exclaimed with horror. Naruto wasn't going to sing Karaoke and make a complete fool of himself. Sakura thought to herself for a moment, then again what did she care if Naruto made a fool of himself. At least with Kakashi and Naruto gone this meant that she had Sasuke all to herself. Completing forgetting about Naruto and Kakashi she decided to stare and drool at Sasuke.

Suddenly there was a loud squeak, everyone looked up at the large stage. "Testing, testing." It was Naruto and was smiling brightly holding a microphone. "Hello people! To start things off I, Uzumaki Naruto, will sing my own theme song!" To this the whole crowd either grumbled or sat silently, except for Hinata who went into hyper blush.

Naruto stood on the stage bowing his head as the music started to play. (The song Wind starts to play in the background)

Suddenly the CD stops. "Stop! This isn't my theme song!" Naruto quickly returned the microphone to it's stand and hopped off the stage. The maroon curtains closed behind Naruto. The crowd whispered to themselves. Did Naruto have another theme song?

Suddenly Sasuke slammed his fist into the table and stood up. Sasuke was known for being calm but he just couldn't take it anymore. Why was it that only Naruto had a theme song. "Does Naruto have another theme that I don't know about? I mean he already has Wind. That sneak. Everyone knows I'm so much more special than him. Then why does he have another theme song. I'll get you for this Naruto!" Quickly Sasuke ran out of out sight.

Sakura opened her mouth to stop Sasuke but before she could say anything a familiar tune started to play. She turned her attention back to the stage. The maroon curtains opened and there was a lone shadow standing in the middle of the stage. A familiar song started to play. As the song started he lifted his head slowly and a spotlight illuminated the stage. (Pokemon Theme song starts playing.)

_I want to be the very best, _

_Hokage no one ever was._

Sakura's mouth opened as he stared at Naruto. Naruto wasn't wearing his usual Orange Jumpsuit. He was wearing a black shirt with a blue and white short-sleeved jacket, light blue jeans, hand gloves, and a white and red baseball cap. Actually as Sakura stared at Naruto she thought he looked better in new clothes and his song was also pretty catchy.

_To learn ninjutsu is my test,_

_To beat Sasuke is my cause._

Hinata watched in surprise as Naruto sang on the stage. "I-Is t-that Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked the dog boy sitting next to her. Kiba didn't answer, he just nodded his head slowly and continued to enjoy the show. Even Shino and Kurenai watched mildly interested at the singing blonde.

_I will travel across the land,_

_Searching far and wide._

_Teach people, to understand_

_The power that's inside._

Naruto seemed very into the song as the pointed to the crowd starting from the left to right. As his left hand retreated he made into a fist. Naruto seemed to be having the time of his life. Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Asuma even stopped what they were doing long enough to watch Naruto. Even Shikamaru who was usually bored actually seem less bored then usual.

_Naruto (Gotta be the best)_

_Hokage to be_

_I know it's my destiny_

_Naruto_

On stage Naruto jumped and punched the air. Lee couldn't help himself, he stood up from his chair and started to cheer on Naruto. "Go! Naruto! Go!" Lee cupped his hands to his mouth and cheered loudly with Gai. Even Tenten and Neji who were sitting in their chairs seemed to be enjoying Naruto's song secretly.

_(Oh) Sasuke's my worst friend_

_In a world I must defend_

_Naruto (Gotta be the best)_

Naruto walked back and forth from the stage and kicking his feet and holding the microphone tightly. The four mysterious men whispered to each other and nodded in approval as they watched Naruto. The whole crowd actually seemed to be responding well to Naruto as he sang his version of the pokemon theme song.

_My heart so true_

_MY courage will pull me through_

_You teach me and I'll beat you_

Naruto went up to the microphone stand and started to danced with it. Temari and Kankurou seemed into the song but they didn't want to show it so much because of a certain red haired ninja. Gaara stared at Naruto blankly, like what he was watching wasn't new and he had seen Naruto sing a hundred times.

_Naruto_

_Gotta be the best_

_Gotta be the best, yeah_

The crowd was feeling Naruto's song as he pranced around the stage. Suddenly a black haired boy wearing the same clothes as Naruto appeared from the left side of the stage. "Hey that's my theme song! Get him Pikachu!"

"Oh no!" Naruto tired to run away from the pokemon trainer and his pikachu. As he tried to escape he tripped on the cord of the microphone stand. Naruto laid on the stage tangled in the microphone cord.

"PIKACHU!" The yellow mouse pokemon sent a rain of electricity on Naruto. The electricity was so bright that Naruto's skeletal system flashed as he the electricity ran through his body.

"Thank you." A brunt Naruto managed to squeak as he slowly pulled himself off of the stage with his hands.

"PIKACHU!" The electric pokemon sent another rain of electricity. As Naruto crawled away from the stage he was followed by the pokemon trainer. His yellow mouse pokemon sending periodical shocks of thunder.

The crown seemed confused at what had happened, but despite the confusion everyone was clapping politely at Naruto's performance and nodding their heads in approval. Everyone except for Hinata who was gripping the bottom of her chair and was sitting wide-eyed in shock.

A shadowed figure stood near the stage. Sasuke stood with his arms folded across his chest. He leaned at on the left side of the curtain with an evil smile on his face. If they thought that Naruto's performance was good, his would be unforgettable.

To be continued...


	2. Who I am inside

N/A: Yeah, I know you've all been dying to find about Sasuke and I know that using the excuse "I've been busy" is pretty lame. So just forgive me for not updating and making you wait so long. I just want to tell you guys to wait for the next chapters I plan on making more guest appearances by other anime characters. So just leave a review if you want anyone special to make a cameo. Anyway enjoy this new chapter.

**Chapter 2**

After Naruto's interesting performance the whole Karaoke bar seemed to come alive. The formerly bored ninjas seemed excited and hungry for the next performance.

"I didn't know Naruto could sing so well!" Lee exclaimed as he finally jumped off his chair and returned to his seat. He was red and panting from all the cheering. Neji and Tenten both nodded in agreement.

"That means Lee we must also make our performance the highlight of the evening!" Gai announced. There was a fire burning in his eyes and he was making a fist with this hand. "This is what we'll do…" Gai started to whisper into Lee's ears their glorious plans.

"Yes. Yes. I got that…" Lee listened carefully while taking notes on everything Gai-sensei said. Neji and Tenten reverted back to rolling their eyes and wishing that Gai and Lee weren't so weird.

At the next table Hinata was still in wide-eyed shock. She was sitting alone with Kiba because Kurenai and Shino went to order some sodas for them. Finally she turned to her Teammate. "Kiba, W-Where did Naruto-kun go? D-Do you think that he's alright?" She whimpered softly to the dog boy.

Before Kiba had a chance to comfort the distraught Hinata, Naruto came running from out of nowhere.

"Awwwww! I'm sorry I stole your theme song!" Naruto screamed has he ran around being chased by an aggressive pokemon trainer and an equally aggressive yellow pokemon.

"I'll show you to mess with the future best pokemon trainer…" Ash was cut off and with a blink of an eye the pokemon trainer and the yellow mouse stopped chasing Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto scratched his head and surveyed the karaoke bar for the missing pokemon trainer. Naruto's mouth dropped to the floor and his eyes turned pupil-less.

"Hi. I'm Ash Ketchum. My greatest dream is to become the best pokemon trainer ever. I like long walks on the beach, rice balls, and pokemon fights. Do you like my pikachu?" Ash was introducing himself to a blushing Hinata and showing her his yellow pokemon.

"Hey, buddy. Stop disturbing Hinata. She's not interested, alright?" Kiba exclaimed. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Ash turned his attention from Hinata to Kiba and Akamaru. "That's an ugly looking pokemon. I guess he looks just like his owner." The pokemon trainer announced flatly as frowned at Akamaru.

"How dare you! How dare insult my dog!" Kiba yelled angrily as he pointed a finger at Ash. "He didn't mean it Akamaru…he didn't mean it…" Kiba cooed at Akamaru while he lightly stroked his dog's fur.

"I did mean it. There is only one thing left to do! I, Ash Ketchum, challenge you to a pokemon fight!" Ash made a flashy pose with a pokeball in his right hand and pikachu on his shoulder.

"Even though I have on idea what that is Akamaru and I accept your challenge!" Kiba announced as he slammed his two hands onto the round table.

"Ummm…you guys don't have to do this…uh…" Hinata didn't want anyone fighting over her. She nervously watched the two boys.

"Stay out of this!" Kiba and Ash both yelled at Hinata in unison. Hinata quietly whimpered in her seat as she opted to stay silent.

"Good." Ash imitated Kiba and stared into the eyes of his new opponent. As they stared at each other electricity surged out of their eyes.

Ash and Kiba stared at each other for a full five minutes. "Ummm, you can stop the electricity pikachu. We're done with the dramatic staring scene." Ash muttered to pikachu. The mouse pokemon smiled an apologetic grin.

Naruto watched the whole incident but didn't even try to prevent it. If that pokemon trainer dude was too busy fighting with Kiba then he must have forgotten about Naruto stealing his theme song. Quietly he slipped back the round table that Sakura was sitting in.

"Naruto, I have to admit you were pretty good." Sakura greeted Naruto as he dropped into the seat next to her.

"You really think so? Hey, where's Sasuke?" Naruto asked as he looked around for his stoic teammate.

Sakura casually shrugged. "I don't know. He disappeared after you started to sing. He said something about he wanted his own theme sing or something."

Suddenly a there was a loud squeak of a microphone that came from the stage. The energized crowd happily looked up. The current atmosphere of joy seemed to come to a crashing halt as they saw who was standing on the stage. It was Uchiha Sasuke, the melodramatic vengeful ninja boy.

"Sasuke!" Sakura squeaked. Her eyes turned into hearts and she completely forgot about Naruto.

"Hello everyone. So I was thinking about what song to sing but then I remembered that I don't know any songs." Sasuke composedly spoke into the microphone. "I mean between running away form rabid fan girls and training to KILL ME BROTHER, ITACHI!" Sasuke twitched and shouted violently when he mentioned Itachi. He muttered a quick apology and continued. "Sorry. Anyway since I am so busy I really don't have anytime to listen to music."

"Wow, I wonder what Sasuke's going to sing." Naruto muttered to himself as he watched intently.

"Sasuke…" Sakura and Ino said I unison as they bother started to drool.

Temari and Kankurou looked like they would fall out of their seats out of surprise, even Gaara seemed slightly interested.

Gai and Lee stopped planning long enough and stared at awe at Sasuke, while Neji and Tenten stared wide-eyed.

Chouji started to eat slower, Asuma stopped smoking and let his cigarette hang from his mouth, and Shikamaru lifted an eyebrow.

Shino and Kurenai stood at the bar holding two bottles of soda each. They forgot to return to their table as watched the stoic ninja boy.

The table of men in trench coats all stopped whispering to each other and watched Sasuke attentively.

The only people who didn't seem affected were Hinata, Ash, and Kiba since they had their own things happening at their table.

"Then I remembered a movie that my brother, THE BROTHER THAT I WILL ONE DAY KILL!" Sasuke had another aggressive outburst at the mention of his brother. The raven haired ninja coughed and redeemed his composure. "There was a movie that I watched when I was a kid and I just remembered that MY SADISTIC GOOD-FOR-NOTHING-BUT-KILLING-THE-ENTRIE-CLAN brother and I loved the theme song of it. So I just thought that I would sing it since it's the only song I know." Sasuke put his head down as he waited for the music to start. (Reflection by Christina Aguilera starts playing)

Sasuke sang in a low velvety voice. He had his eyes closed and he held the microphone tightly in his hands as he sang.

_Look at me _

_You may think you see _

_Who I really am _

_But you'll never know me _

_Every day _

_It's as if I play a part _

_Now I see _

_If I wear a mask _

_I can fool the world _

_But I cannot fool my heart _

Reflection? The Theme song of Disney's Mulan? Sasuke's favorite song from when he was a kid? The only song Sasuke knew? Naruto couldn't take it anymore. He started to laugh like crazy. His fisting were pounding mercilessly at the table and his eyes were welling up with tears. Naruto was laughing so hard he was having trouble breathing. He ended up on the flooring red and gasping for breath between high pitched laugher. Naruto continued to laugh as Sasuke sang his heartfelt ballad.

_Who is that girl...I mean boy... I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

Sakura and Ino both ran up to the stage. They both had hearts in their eyes and they were both drooling like rabid dogs. They didn't seem to care what Sasuke was singing as long as it was Sasuke that was singing.

Ash had his hand on Kiba's collar, Kiba had his hands around Ash's neck, pikachu was sitting on Kiba's head, and Akamaru was biting Ash's pants. But they all stopped fighting to watch Sasuke sing reflection. Meanwhile Hinata looked like she was about to faint.

_I am now _

_In a world where I _

_Have to hide my heart _

_And what I believe in _

_But somehow _

_I will show the world _

_What's inside my heart _

_And be loved for who I am _

Chouji started to choke on his food, Asuma let the cigarette in his lmouth fall out, Shikamaru actually sat up straight to get a better view and make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Meanwhile at the counter Shino and Kurenai both stood speechless. In utter shock their sodas slwoly bottles slipped out of their hands and smashed onto the floor. But the stunned pair didn't even seem to notice.

_Who is that girl, uh...boy… I see _

_Staring straight back at me? _

_Why is my reflection _

_Someone I don't know? _

_Must I pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

Neji, Tenten, Gai, and Lee all stared is disbelief. "Is this real? Somebody hit me…" Lee announced without taking his eyes off Sasuke. Neji quickly punched Lee in the face sending him the floor. Upon impact of the floor Lee laid unconscious on the floor, his whole team didn't even notice because of their shock.

_There's a heart that must be _

_Free to fly _

_That burns with a need to know _

_The reason why _

Temari stood frozen not believing what she was witnessing and Kankurou actually fell out of his chair. Even Gaara actually looked surprised at the singing Sasuke. The four men in trench coats on the other hands were all crying because of the beauty of the song.

_Why must we all conceal _

_What we think, how we feel? _

_Must there be a secret me _

_I'm forced to hide? _

_I won't pretend that I'm _

_Someone else for all time _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside? _

_When will my reflection show _

_Who I am inside?_

"Umm…Thank you." Sasuke finished the sing and did a quick bow.

The whole bar was silent except for the sound of chirping crickets. Everyone stared in shock except for Naruto (He was silently laughing on the floor while clutching his stomach), Sakura and Ino (They were silently drooling at Sasuke), Lee (He was lying on the floor unconscious), and the four men in trench coats. The four men seemed captivated by Sasuke's song. One of them started a slow clap. One by one almost the whole karaoke bar joined in. The bar was filled with applause.

"Hah! Beat that Naruto!" Sasuke yelled as he absorbed the round of applause. With another quick bow Sasuke jumped off the stage feeling extremely proud of himself.

He was quickly ambushed by Sakura and Ino. "You were great Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed.

Ino hastily pushed Sakura to the side. "Yeah I didn't you were such a great singer." Ino batted her eyes and smiled sweetly.

Sakura made a fist, her anger was raising. "I was talking to Sasuke first Ino-pig!" Sakura screamed her veins popping out of her head.

"Sasuke wants to talk to me not you big forehead!" Ino yelled back in rage as she pressed her forehead against Sakura's big one.

Both girls stared at each other in irritation and fury. In their anger they didn't even noticed that Sasuke had already left them.

"There is only one way to settle this." Sakura announced as she cracked her knuckles and shook her head from left to right.

"What? A fight to the death?" Ino retorted angrily.

"No. That's the only way to settle this." Sakura pointed at the empty Karaoke stage.

To be continued…


End file.
